


Exceptional

by LissyStage



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Swimming Pools, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Haru stares out, Nagisa waxes poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for for 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge on HPFC, and the 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge on the A/MFC for prompt #21, poetic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Free! or the light novel it is based on.

"Nagisa," Haruka called out. Well, muttered, more like. After being friends with the darker haired teen for so long, Nagisa could discern even the softest of tones.

"Yes, Haru-chan?" the blond answered, a huge cheerful grin bright upon his lips. He jogged closer to his friend, who was standing near the edge of the pool, as usual, towel strung over his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Don't you think the water is looking exceptionally blue, today?"

Nagisa could feel himself sweat-drop, before he sighed in exasperation. He turned to stare out at the expanse of water before him.

"Yes, Haru," Nagisa bent at the knees, closer to the water than before. The lighting changed along with his shadow, causing his face reflect upon the surface. Nagisa's softened smile shone brighter as he glanced at Haru's matching reflection, waving at it happily.

The water was definitely a pretty color, especially if you were as in love with it as Haru was. He could compare it to sapphires and flowers, if he was a poetic person.

"It really is pretty."

As the distant chatter of their friends continued on, the sky got darker, and the water's overlay remained the same color, Nagisa could only breath in deeply and thank his lucky stars for the mere existence of swimming.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this :3


End file.
